


Slow and Sweet as Honey

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Cap-Iron Man 2019 Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But only because Steve thinks he's asleep, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It’s been raining for days, the sort of nonstop dreary rain that reminds Steve of his time in London during the war more than it reminds him of New York in the spring. Steve probably wouldn’t mind so much if it weren’t for the fact that he’d spent the week before the rain had set in inside the tower taking care of a very sick boyfriend.





	Slow and Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cap-Iron Man Bingo to fulfill prompt S-2: Accidental Sex  
Slight warnings for mildly dubious consent: Steve thinks he's dreaming when he has sex with Tony but he is, in fact, awake (or at least, partially awake)

It’s been raining for days, the sort of nonstop dreary rain that reminds Steve of his time in London during the war more than it reminds him of New York in the spring. Steve probably wouldn’t mind so much if it weren’t for the fact that he’d spent the week before the rain had set in inside the tower taking care of a very sick boyfriend.

The doctor had said it probably wouldn’t have been so bad if Tony hadn’t worked himself to exhaustion beforehand but he had and so Tony had ended up a lot sicker than he would have been ordinarily. He hadn’t needed hospitalization though the doctor _had _mentioned someone keeping a close eye on him. With Nat and Clint on a mission for SHIELD, Bruce in the Philippines aiding in the relief after the earthquake, and Thor off-world, it had fallen to Steve to take care of Tony. He’s fine now but it had scared the hell out of Steve who’d grown up in a time where illness rarely meant recovery.

Tony’s spent the last couple of days sleeping off the last dregs of his illness. Steve had nearly panicked after the first fourteen hours Tony had slept. JARVIS had reassured him though that it was natural to need that much sleep during recovery. Steve wouldn’t have known; he’d gone from one illness to the next before the serum.

The TV’s playing some sort of gameshow softly in the living room. “It’s tradition,” Tony had argued when he turned it on. He snuggles deeper into the blankets. “Sick kids get to watch _Jeopardy_. Everybody knows that.”

There’s a soft thud from the other room and Steve looks up from where he’s making soup for Tony. “You okay?” he calls. When he doesn’t get an answer, he leaves the bowl and hurries around the corner of the kitchen.

He doesn’t need to worry. Tony’s dozed off again. He suspects that the remote on the floor is the source of the thud.

He quirks a small smile and brushes Tony’s hair from his forehead, laying a soft kiss where the hair had rested. “I’ll put your soup in the fridge, hmm?” he murmurs.

Tony, fast asleep, doesn’t answer. Steve turns down the volume on the TV ‘til it’s scarcely louder than a whisper and goes back to the kitchen. He lets the soup cool down and then packs it away in the fancy glass Tupperware. It goes in the fridge, clearly labeled with Tony’s name so that Clint doesn’t steal it.

He returns to the living room to find that Tony’s slipped sideways down the couch, laying down fully rather than slumping against the armrest. He smiles fondly at the sight and grabs his book from the armchair he’d been sitting in before he’d gone to the kitchen. He places it on the coffee table and drags the table closer to the sofa. Then, carefully, slowly so as not to disturb him, he shifts Tony up into his arms so that he can settle beneath, Tony resting atop his chest.

He tries to reach for his book but the coffee table is still too far away and he can’t reach it without disturbing his sleeping boyfriend. Steve sighs resignedly, knocking his head back into the throw pillow. After a moment, he tucks one arm behind his head. The other, he wraps around Tony to pull him up closer.

It’s nice, being like this. Even without his book, it’s peaceful. The TV is a soft drone in the background. Tony’s pliant in his arms. Above it all, the rain patters against the windows. If it weren’t for the fact that Tony’s spent the last week ill, he would almost think it picturesque.

He hasn’t gotten to hold Tony like this in a few weeks. Tony had been busy working with Pepper on the release of a new StarkPhone for weeks, barely having the time to snatch even a few hours of sleep, and then he’d gotten sick and then he’d been in recovery. Tony isn’t fragile, not by any means but that doesn’t mean that Steve doesn’t worry when he gets sick. He hadn’t felt comfortable holding a sick Tony, not when Tony was as light as a bird, not when he could _feel_ the delicate bones shifting beneath Tony’s skin. Not when the memory of holding his mother when she was like this was still fresh in his mind.

But he can hold him now. Tony’s on the mend. There’s nothing pressing on their minds. Steve can sit here, relax into the couch, hold Tony to him like it’s a regular lazy Sunday. He lets his mind go blank, lets the rain lull into him a doze, into…

* * *

He’s dreaming. He has to be. He has to be dreaming because Tony can’t possibly be draped across him, rocking his hips forward gently. This is a dream, a product of weeks of a cold bed and heartfelt apologies.

“Steve,” Tony whispers. He presses his face into Steve’s neck, placing the barest of kisses just below his ear.

Steve hums, a low deep rumble in his chest. He opens his eyes to see Tony tucked into him like he’d burrow into Steve’s skin if he could. The sight is endearing and beautiful and Steve can’t stop himself from dropping the hand on Tony’s back lower to rest just above the curve of his ass. He urges Tony forward again, guiding him into a rhythm with the press of his hand.

Tony exhales against his neck. Steve shivers at the breath stirring the tiny hairs at his hairline. He moves his other hand out from behind his head to cup the base of Tony’s neck. Tony whines, going soft against him. His cock hardens at the sound- his boyfriend makes the _prettiest _sounds and Steve loves it. With the brunette pressed against him like this, he can feel that Tony’s already hard, his cock nestled along Steve’s.

“Sweetheart,” Steve murmurs. “Come here, honey.”

He urges Tony up so he can kiss him once and then again. There’s a honey-thick quality to his movements. The very air seems slow and syrupy. Tony’s still against him now, all his attention focused on pressing sweet kisses to Steve’s lips. Steve rolls his hips up sinuously. Tony pulls his mouth away and moans. He goes to answer Steve’s movement with one of his own but Steve presses harder on his hips, stilling them.

“Let me,” he whispers and thrusts up again. Tony goes completely limp on top of him as he mewls, hands clutching weakly at Steve’s biceps. He dots tiny kisses to Steve’s jaw. Steve just strokes his hand across the back of Tony’s neck and whispers sweet nothings to him.

The build is slow as molasses, the way dreams often are. Sometimes, with them, it’s fast and furious, the goal to come as fast possible. Sometimes it’s like this, the goal nothing more than to bring them pleasure. They rock together in tiny motions, barely moving at all, kissing lazily the entire time. Tony spills first, spreading warm and wet between them with a soft little mew.

“Steve, darling,” he begs, soft as the wind. “Come for me. Let me feel you come.”

And Steve does, helpless to resist his plea. He sighs into Tony’s hair as his cock jerks, his hand still guiding Tony’s hips down into his.

“How was that, honey?” he asks quietly. He moves his hand up to card through Tony’s hair.

Tony sighs happily and tucks himself back into Steve’s neck. “So good to me,” he whispers. Steve has to strain to hear him and when he understands the words, he smiles. Tony’s breathing steadies out and deepens until he’s sound asleep again.

Steve presses a kiss into Tony’s hair and rests his head back into the pillows, letting himself settle back into a deeper sleep. Nothing more than a dream but a good one.


End file.
